


Up In Smoke

by MagnusTesla



Series: Shorts, Ficlets & Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Community: kakairu, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Iruka Is The Best Husband, Kakashi Needs a Hug, Kissing, Love, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: For Tumblr Prompt: Is That Smoke?Kakashi gets a last minute request and his efforts go up in smoke.





	Up In Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImKnotQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/gifts).



> Three word tumblr prompt - Is That Smoke? ♡
> 
> For my sweet friend, ImNotQueen. You are a wonderful human bean ♡

“Why can’t Jiraiya ever organise himself properly?” Kakashi grumbled to himself, slouched sitting at the kitchen table, hands cupped around his mug of strong black coffee. It was early Saturday morning, just before 7:00am and he wished that he was still in bed.

It had been a very busy night, having been on patrol around town, him and his partner Genma dealing with the usual rowdy Friday night crowds. Of course, his shift ended with an arrest that would make him late home, but to top it off, the guy he’d arrested vomited everywhere in the back of his car just as he’d parked up back at the station.

And, because bad things happen in threes, when Kakashi had finally gotten home, Iruka told him that Jiraiya called to say that he needed a cake for Naruto’s birthday on Sunday. Why he agreed to doing a very last minute favour for Jiraiya, he’d never know. Well, that’s not entirely true. The only reason he’d said yes was because it was for Naruto’s birthday, and he was not going to let his little brother down.

Minato and Kushina had been Kakashi’s foster parents after his father died when he was only 6, before eventually adopting him officially. They’d both died shortly after Naruto had been born, the aftermath of a car accident involving a drunk driver. Kakashi was 14 when it happened, and he’d be forever grateful to Jiraiya for taking both him and Naruto in, otherwise, they would have ended up in the system.

Gulping down his last mouthful of lukewarm coffee, Kakashi got up from the table and set about making the batter. Thankfully, he didn’t have to do any of the mixing manually since Iruka had got him an Artisan KitchenAid mixer for his birthday last year. Baking was a hobby that Kakashi really enjoyed, and he’d been after a decent electric mixer for a while.

In no time at all, the batter was ready and Kakashi poured it into the tins before placing in the oven to cook for 20 minutes. He’d been surprised the recipe had been pretty simple for a vegan chocolate cake. Naruto had a severe egg allergy and according to the message Jiraiya left with Iruka, one of the kids attending the party had an allergy to cow’s milk.

“Done and dusted.” Kakashi yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He quietly snuck into the bedroom and laid down on top of the bed. He was careful not to disturb Iruka who had been up until past midnight grading his student’s homework.

_I’ll just rest my eyes for a minute._

 

****

 

The sound of his alarm clock going off roused Iruka from his sleep, the insistent beeping continuing until he finally rolled over and hit the snooze button. Something tickled at his nose and he sat up, looking over to see his husband fast asleep next to him, face down in the pillow.

“Kashi, what is that smell?” he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Hmm, what?”

“Is that smoke?!” Iruka all but yelled, his voice startling Kakashi awake.

They both bolted into the kitchen, plumes of smoke escaping the oven as Kakashi opened it, the cake almost black, burnt to a crisp.

“Shit,” Kakashi cursed, pulling on his oven mitts and throwing the smoking cake into the sink.

The smoke stung at Iruka’s eyes, making them water. He pushed open a window and opened the back door, desperate to let some fresh air circulate. “That was close. Any longer and I think you would have had flames on the cake. Didn’t the timer go off?” Iruka asked,

“I must have forgotten.” Kakashi scrubbed his hands down his face, sighing as he stood in front of the fridge, eyes surveying its contents. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Hey, it’s okay. No harm was done,” Iruka said, coming to stand next to Kakashi, rubbing a hand down his back.

“Wonderful, there’s no oat milk or dark chocolate left,” Kakashi mumbled, frustration evident in his voice. He closed the fridge and plonked himself into a chair at the kitchen table, arms folded in front of him as he slumped forward to rest his head over the top.

With a sigh Iruka slid into the chair next to Kakashi, frowning when he saw him furiously wiping tears from his eyes.

“The cake… it’s ruined,” Kakashi whispered, expression utterly dejected. “I just… it’s Naruto’s birthday tomorrow and no bakery in town will have a vegan chocolate cake big enough to serve everyone. And I used up the last of the oat milk and dark chocolate.”

It was obvious to Iruka that Kakashi was exhausted, and stressed out over having something dumped on him at the last minute. And now that the cake was burnt, he was working himself up into an anxious mess over it.

“It’s fine, I’ll get showered and go to the store to grab some more.” Iruka stood, pulling Kakashi to his feet, leading him back into their bedroom. “You’re going to go back to sleep and I will remake the cake, okay?”

“I love you, Ru,” Kakashi croaked out, his eyes drooping heavy.

Pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, Iruka pulled the bed covers up, tucking his husband in. “ I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♡
> 
> What do you think of baker Kakashi? 
> 
> Do you think he snagged Iruka with his impressive baking skills? I like to imagine it was a devil's food cake that sealed the deal between them.
> 
> I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment whether they are long or short, questions or even just a <3 for extra kudos. I reply to all comments and getting them makes my day. 
> 
> I love chatting/getting to know you wonderful people, and I encourage you all to talk to one another in the comments. (If you don't want me to reply to your comment, please just put a * at the end)
> 
> Please come join our [Iruka Discord Server](https://discord.gg/GvedagG)
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/) (Send me asks with your Kakairu prompts/requests! Or drop me a message if you fancy a chat)
> 
> My [Social Media](https://magnustesla.carrd.co/) Accounts. Come follow me!


End file.
